Une histoire de shampooing
by Batyliam
Summary: OS Ron et Hermione vivent ensemble depuis 4 ans. ils s'aiment et sexuellement c'est le pied. sauf que Ron n'est presque jamais là. Hermione trouvera une solution pour se satisfaire ellemême, un shampooing. Comment Ron réagiratil quand il rentrera chez et


**Salut tout le monde! et vi c'est remoi, cette fois avec un One-Shot! C'est la première fois que je fais un one-shot et aussi la première fois que je décris des scènes de sexes! autrement dit, un shampooing deux en un! ;-)) lol J'espère qu'elles seront assez réalistes et agréables à lire! pleins de bisous! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**UNE HISTOIRE DE SHAMPOOING**

Hermione venait d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, les laissant s'habituer au douce lueurs du soleil. Elle bougea la tête, puis les jambes, et posa ses mains sur la place à côté d'elle. Elle sourit repensant à celui qui partageait ses nuits maintenant depuis 4 ans environ. Il était déjà parti qu'il lui manquait déjà. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et posa ses pieds au sol. Elle regarda la distance entre le lit et la salle de bain, et pensa que ça ne serait pas trop dur d'y parvenir. Ron lui avait fait l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit, avec passion, tendresse, sauvagerie, et amour. Elle sentait les courbatures au niveau de ses cuisses, et rigola en pensant à certaines choses que Ron lui avait faites. Il était un amant exceptionnel, et de ce côté-là , elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit!

Elle se leva le sourire aux lèvres, et regagna la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, regardant à la hâte son corps. Elle avait de jolies formes, et se sentait bien dans sa peau surtout lorsqu'elle voyait une lueur de désir habiter constamment les yeux de Ron lorsqu'il la regardait.

Elle ouvrit le petit placard et en sortit un petit flacon où on pouvait lire dessus « Magical Essence ». Ce petit produit pour les cheveux avait soi-disant le pouvoir de mener à l'orgasme…Le jour où elle l'avait acheté, c'était parce qu'elle trouvait que Ron passait trop de temps au ministère, et que par conséquent, un créneau horaire pour faire l'amour était devenu pratiquement impossible. Ron avait essayé de la convaincre cette nuit, et ça avait marché. Mais…rien ne l'empêchait de se donner du plaisir non?

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche, et ouvrit le jet d'eau chaude, laissant quelques filets glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle sentait le désir remonter son bas-ventre, et hésita entre se toucher, et tester son shampooing. Elle pouvait faire les deux, bien sûr, aussi, la curiosité l'emporta en prenant d'abord le petit flacon bleu nuit. Elle ouvrit le capuchon et sentit une odeur presque irréelle de fruits exotiques. Il y avait tellement de parfums qu'elle ne pouvait pas tous les nommer, mais c'étaient des odeurs qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, et surtout, qui lui faisait de l'effet. Non moins ravie de l'apprendre, elle passa un jet d'eau dans ses longs cheveux, suffisamment pour y mettre la substance aphrodisiaque.

Et elle commença à masser…

Ron était parti tôt se matin, ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione. Après avoir subi le courroux de Ron toute la nuit, elle avait besoin, à son avis, de repos. Il se mit à penser qu'il serait bon pour lui d'en avoir aussi. Hermione avait raison: il n'était pas là souvent, et par conséquent, ne faisait pas l'amour souvent. Au début de leur relation, ils étaient timides tout les deux, mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Hermione était une vraie tigresse au lit ce qui arracha un sourire à Ron. Apparemment, avoir pris le contrôle des choses cette n'avait pas déplu à sa petite femme, loin de là…

Aussi, une idée l'avait traversé ce matin, une idée qu'il fit partager à son patron.

Une idée qui ne parut pas l'enchanter au premier abord, mais après les arguments convaincants et indiscutables de Ron, il lui avait donné des congés: deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui, et deux semaines plus tard, il n'avait pas choisi la date. Ron pouvait être très convaincant quand il désirait quelque chose. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en sortant du ministère, fut d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs pour sa belle. Il savait que c'était une attention qui touchait particulièrement les femmes. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Hermione, car d'après lui, il n'en avait pas finit avec elle, il voulait la rendre dingue, l'épuiser de lui. Il transplana dans le salon, et en leva sa cape pour paraître plus à l'aise, mais ce qu'il entendit le mit tout, sauf à l'aise…

- « Oh oouuiiii! Haaaaannnnn! » entendait-il pratiquement hurler depuis la salle de bain. Il avait les yeux qui ressemblait à des soucoupes tellement il en revenait pas…c'était la voix d'Hermione! Mais pourquoi gémissait-elle…de plaisir?

- « Ouuuiiiii! Ouuuiiiii! » criai-t-elle tout fort.

- « Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel! » laissa échapper Ron malgré lui. Et il se dirigea dans la salle de bain presque en courant. Il la voyait derrière la cabine de douche apparemment épuisée de plaisir. Elle avait collé sa jour contre la vitre, lorsqu'une ombre se tint devant elle. Elle leva la tête et hurla de peur.

- « Aaaaahhhhhhh!………Ron!…tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! » dit-elle soulagée.

- « Ah oui? Et pourquoi? T'avais peur que je te surprenne? » demanda-t-il visiblement énervé.

Elle sortit de la cabine, un peu honteuse de s'être faite apparemment prendre, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- « Heu…c'est pas ce que tu crois. » dit-elle d'un air coupable.

- « Depuis combien de temps Hermione! » demanda-t-il blessé.

_Non mais pourquoi il se met dans un état pareil!_

_- _« Depuis ce matin. » avoua-t-elle.

- « Q..quoi? Depuis ce matin, alors que…que…je t'ai fais l'amour cinq fois cette nuit? Mais il te faut quoi un marathonien? » commença à hurler Ron.

- « Heu…non. C'est juste que tu me manques Ron c'est tout et… »

- « Ah oui? Drôle de façon de te manquer alors! » dit-il méchamment.

- « Enfin Ron je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils! » dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Il la regarda comme s'il faisait une rencontre du troisième type.

- « Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure de l'année! Je rentre chez moi, j'entends ma femme jouir tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller Merlin dans sa tombe, et je ne dois pas m'énerver! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Hermione! »

- « M'enfin Ron j'avais juste envie de me faire plaisir, je ne vois pas où est le mal! »

- « Ah donc prenons le premier venu, c'est pas grave! Tu te rends compte du mal que ça me fait Hermione? Et c'est qui cet enfoiré? Je te jure que je vais le démonter! » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle commença à réaliser qu'il ne parlait visiblement pas de la même chose, et de la stupidité de la situation. Elle le regarda, alors qu'il était rouge comme jamais, elle pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, et elle se mit à éclater de rire.

- « Ron! Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu! » dit-elle en arrêtant de rigoler quand elle vit les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait s'embuer.

Elle se retourna vers la cabine et prit le flacon dans sa main, puis le tendit à son compagnon.

- « Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques jours, c'était pour…les moments où tu ne serais pas là en fait… » dit-elle un peu gênée. C'était presque aussi embarrassant que de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de masturbation.

Il regarda le flacon, incrédule et se demanda si elle était pas en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Si elle le croyait stupide à ce point, et bien elle s'était durement trompée!

- « Et bien vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends! » la défia-t-il en lui tendant le flacon.

- « J'te demande pardon? »

- « Oui je suis curieux de voir les effets de ce shampooing! Alors fais comme si j'étais pas là! » dit-il buté.

- « Ron! C'est….. » commença-t-elle mais elle voyait très bien, que pour le convaincre, elle allait malheureusement devoir montrer une autre facette d'elle.

Il avait l'air tellement blessé et convaincu de son infidélité, qu'elle n'y réfléchit pas plus et s'installa dans la cabine, ouverte pour que Ron ait tout le loisir de la voir. Le jet d'eau chaude commença à couler sur son corps et ses cheveux qui formaient tout à l'heure de jolies bouclettes se retrouvèrent aplatis par la pression de l'eau d'une manière très sensuelle.

Ron, qui tout à l'heure semblait hypnotisé par ses idées, fut surpris de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt aux conséquences qu'une Hermione jouissant seule pourrait avoir sur lui. Il fixa son corps, ruisselant d'eau, et un désir fou remplit son entrejambe.

Hermione prit le flacon en montrant bien à Ron lorsqu'elle le fit couler dans sa main, ce qui parut l'énerver, mais moins quand elle commença à se masser les cheveux avec. Une odeur fruité emplit la pièce et donna à Ron un bien-être fou.

Elle commença à respirer de façon saccadé, et Ron devinait qu'elle se retenait de gémir, ce qui le troubla énormément. Elle touchait ses cheveux de manière tellement lente et lascive, qu'imperceptiblement, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres comme pour goûter à ce que goûtait Hermione. Elle se sentait un peu comme une novice dans ce domaine, mais l'effet qu'elle produisait sur Ron la rassura et lui donna une telle confiance en elle, qu'elle décida d'en faire un peu plus…

Elle fit glisser ses mains lentement sur sa poitrine et ses tétons se durcirent immédiatement, elle les touchait encore et encore, alors que Ron s'était approché de la cabine.

Elle le regarda pleine de désir, tout en laissant une main sur son cou, l'autre vagabondant plus bas…beaucoup plus bas.

- « Hermione t'es pas obligé…. » dit-il plus pour mettre fin au supplice de n'être que spectateur…

- « Non Ron….tu voulais voir….non? » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'eau coulait sur son visage. Elle voulait prendre tout son temps maintenant qu'elle avait le contrôle. Elle voulait osciller entre le plaisir du liquide, et celui de ses propres mains.

- « Mais je te crois maintenant! » dit-il en dernier recours.

- «Mmmmmmhhh…..ça t'excite pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ce petit jeu commençait finalement à lui plaire!

Il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui laissa présager un oui à Hermione qui décida d'aller plus loin dans l'excitation de son partenaire.

Elle recula un peu et s'appuya contre le carrelage froid de la douche, et introduisit un doigt en elle, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Ron arracha en deux temps trois mouvements ses vêtements,et tel un prédateur entra dans la cabine. L'eau commença à ruisseler sur son torse, il n'avait pas enlevé son caleçon…enfin…pas encore.

Elle le repoussa d'une main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait se retenir de la toucher jusqu'au bout, mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur, et commença à la caresser lentement et fermement, il voulait la sentir, elle, sa peau mouillée, il était fou. Elle savait qu'à ce stade, elle avait gagné car il avait craqué, mais aussi perdu, car le jeu n'avait pas duré assez longtemps selon elle, mais à quoi bon résister aux caresses de son homme? Il reproduisit ses gestes, caressant sa poitrine, puis son ventre, en l'amenant à lui. Elle se cambra automatiquement et se pressa sur son érection ce qui les fit gémir tout les deux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et commença à se frotter contre elle, pour la faire gémir encore juste pour le plaisir de voir combien il l'excitait. Elle réussit à se retourner et le regarda pleine de désir, un regard presque bestial qui fit sourire Ron, oui, elle avait ce regard très félin qui la caractérisait. Elle s'approcha tout en le fixant, les lèvres entrouvertes et réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés. Elle enleva son caleçon, et prit d'une main son membre qu'elle commença à exciter par des va et vient. Il l'embrassa, n'y tenant plus, et leurs langues se caressèrent, parfois tendrement, parfois violemment.

A ce stade, Ron ne pouvait plus tenir, il voulait la sentir plus profondément encore, et Hermione le comprit instantanément. Elle se recula, un petit sourire en coin et se retourna, posant ses deux mains sur le mur. Elle se cambra en arrière, l'invitant à la pénétrer, et Ron ne se fit pas prier deux fois, c'était carrément dément comme vision. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, qu'il massa doucement, et se colla à elle. Il passa un doigt près de ses lèvres, et amena son membre près de l'entrée.

- « Oh…Ron…. » gémit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle était très réactive aux caresses, et commença à passe un bras sur son ventre, et l'autre posé sur sa hanche gauche. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, parfois mordillant sa peau, et entra en elle s'en qu'elle s'y attende, alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Elle émit un son, entre gémissements et soupirs, pendant que Ron donnait des coups de rein. Il entrait doucement en elle, et de temps en temps y allait un peu plus fort, et elle y prenait du plaisir.

- « Mmmmmhh….ça t'excite? » demanda Ron de façon coquine alors qu'il essayait de la rendre folle.

Pour toute réponse, elle se cambra un peu plus, rendant la pénétration plus profonde et plus excitante. Et Ron sentait le plaisir monter à chaque frottement, il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Il l'invita à lui faire face, et l'embrassa délicatement, alors que sa langue caressait les lèvres d'Hermione. C'était un baiser on ne peut plus sexuel, et ce qu'ils croyaient être une trêve, redevint plaisir, désir…et sexe!

- « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Et si on allait dans la chambre? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle suçait le lobe de son oreille.

Il la prit par la taille, et ils transplantèrent près du lit. Hermione lui sourit et le poussa sur le matelas. Elle posa ses genoux sur le rebord, et commença, tel un chat à ramper sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la regarda dans les yeux.

- « Je suis désolé. » dit-il sérieusement. « d'avoir cru que tu me trompais… » avoua-t-il.

- « C'est rien mon cœur… » dit-elle en le cherchant du bout des lèvres.

Elle envahit son corps de petits baisers tendres, alors que Ron lui caressait les cheveux. Il la regardait avec amour, et se dit qu'il avait été vraiment stupide. Mais, finalement cette histoire avait eu un effet positif, puisqu'ils étaient en train de faire passionnément l'amour.

Quand Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se leva difficilement, épuisé entre cette nuit et la nuit d'avant. Il jeta un œil vers Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Jamais il n'aurait cru Hermione capable de tant de frivolités au lit, et ce grâce à un simple shampooing!

Il eut l'air pensif tout à coup et se leva hâtivement vers la salle de bain. Ses yeux cherchaient le petit flacon bleu, ce petit flacon qui avait libéré Hermione de ses derniers tabous. Il le prit et pencha la tête vers la chambre, elle dormait encore. Il était curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien procurer un tel shampooing, et il commença à prendre sa douche…

Hermione entendait des cris lointains, qui devenaient de plus en plus net. Elle se réveilla se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- « Hermione! » entendit-elle crier.

Elle sursauta et se leva du lit. Elle vit Ron arriver nu, dégoulinant d'eau, du shampooing sur la tête.

- « ça marche pas ton truc! Pourquoi ça marche pas avec moi? » demanda-t-il visiblement très déçu.

- « Parce que ça marche pas tout court. » dit-elle en rigolant.

- « Quoi? Et hier alors? » demanda-t-il surpris.

- « Hier? ….tu ne te doutes pas mon cœur? » demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- « Tu étais en train de te….toucher? »

Hermione rougit, mais elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, surtout quand elle vit que Ron était encore en pleine érection. Décidément il était insatiable, pour son grand bonheur bien sûr!

- « Hermione…tu es une vraie petite cochonne! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Et ils refirent l'amour, pleins de complicité et de fantasme à assouvir.

Alors pour ceux qui croient encore que ce shampooing aurait des vertus aphrodisiaque, lisez ceci et prenez bonne note. La seule chose qui mène au plaisir et à l'orgasme, c'est le sexe…. ;-)

FIN

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? vous avez aimé? reviews please! ;-))**


End file.
